


there's no room for innocence

by girlsarewolves



Series: we are the dust of the earth [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to smile, wants to cry, wants to curse.</p>
<p>She only stares at him, blank faced and vacant eyed, and follows her maker home.</p>
<p>(she doesn't go hungry again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no room for innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for slight abuse and for an animal death (though it's not overly detailed and very quick).

* * *

"Failure does not become you," he murmurs in a bored and sleepy tone.  
  
She shies from the sharpness of his gaze. She hates the icy blue stare that he fixes on her.  
  
He strips away everything with those eyes.  
  
(she is naked of clothing, of skin, of flesh; nothing but bones and thoughts and secrets she tries to bury deep.)  
  
The long-haired cat lays curled up on her lap. Her fur is pristine white. She is purring when she is supposed to be missing a throat.  
  
"Do you want another rat?"  
  
Katherine flinches despite the gentleness of his voice. She is learning that gentleness is a foreign concept to Klaus.  
  
(oh, but he can fake it so well.)  
  
She strokes her fingers over the soft fur of the cat's vibrating neck.  
  
The cat's eyes close in contentment; sweet and unsuspecting. Her claws are retracted, even though her owners lie in crumpled piles around them.  
  
Only Klaus was allowed to drink from them.  
  
"I could have had the husband. He would have filled me."  
  
Fingers weave through her hair. Klaus twists the strands, the kind and waiting facade slipping. He hisses; "You cannot even kill the mindless creature in your arms. You do not deserve the fatted calf."  
  
'You are a vampire. You do not eat flea-ridden rodents; you devour life,' Klaus had told her when he found her. Had it been apathy or disgust on his face when he took her last meal from her hands? 'If you are more harmless than a human, how can those mortals be beneath you?'  
  
(but this isn't a person, this isn't someone who made choices, who might bear the weight of sin; this is a tiny, beautiful creature.)  
  
Katherine does not cry when she hears bones snap. She does not think of how limp and delicate the cat looks when he discards it on the floor. Her eyes are glazed over and unseeing, and she realizes that even in this undeath, this chance at life she never had when she was living, she is still weak.  
  
"You go hungry another night, Katherine."  
  
There is a strange mixture of pity and scorn to his words. He smooths her hair with long, bloody fingers.  
  
She snatches one wrist and bites in, sucks; tastes the blood that resurrected her like something blasphemous and wicked. She clutches and digs her nails in like claws when he pulls, drinks until he twists his fingers in her hair and yanks so hard her scalp starts to bleed.  
  
(there is blood on that pristine fur; blood on her pale hair; blood finally painting her dry lips, and she smiles in a daze.)  
  
An angry storm rages in his eyes, yet his lips twist in an approving, toothy grin. "There it is," he whispers. "There's the girl I turned." He brushes one, bloody finger over her cheek. "You are more ruthless than you think, pretty thing."  
  
She wants to smile, wants to cry, wants to curse.  
  
She only stares at him, blank faced and vacant eyed, and follows her maker home.  
  
(she doesn't go hungry again.)


End file.
